


Kiss It Better

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, a lil bit of Corruption Kink, eating ass, fashion designer Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Noya smiled down at Asahi, giving the back of his hand another smooch. A grin dared to break Asahi’s anxious expression for the first time today. Without a word, Noya understood that bringing Asahi to his apartment wasn’t the source of Asahi’s stress, but could potentially relieve it. Asahi had numerous project deadlines colliding on his schedule, and the state of which left him restless and distant the last few nights. So Noya pulled him out of the chaos and into a quiet space, urging him to mentally and physically take a step away for a moment. Take a breath. He knew Asahi would come around to the idea, he just needed a little push.Asahi took a dramatic breath, blinking a few times. “Thank you,” he whispered.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Making Adjustments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Kudos: 65





	Kiss It Better

“Uh-uhm,” Asahi stuttered, nervously running one hand through his chestnut locks.

Noya giggled, turning to face him. “Asahi. Babe. Look at me.”

Asahi complied, but not without a crooked pout.

Noya squeezed his hand, brushing his thumb over Asahi’s. “It’s literally just… my apartment.”

“I know. But uh,” Asahi mumbled, “we’re always at m-my place. And--”

Noya leaned up on his tiptoes, silencing Asahi’s trembling lips with his own. “Shhhh,” he cooed, “It’s gonna be fine. Great actually, you’ll see.” He turned back towards the door, fetching his keys from his pocket with one hand while his other was clasped tightly by Asahi’s. He slid the key into the deadbolt, twisted it, and shouldered the door open. Still smiling brightly, he coaxed Asahi across the threshold, door swinging shut with a dull thud. Noya released Asahi’s sweating palm so he could dump his backpack and leather jacket on the floor, but linked up again swiftly after kicking off his combat boots. Asahi idly cast his eyes across the living room that was nearly overgrown in houseplants, sliding off his loafers absentmindedly. He swallowed once, back nearly pressed against the door.

“Wanna just sit a bit?” Noya offered gently, taking both of Asahi’s broad hands in his own. He patiently waited for Asahi to sort out an answer.

Asahi’s wide eyes were still wandering around, but he nodded. Noya guided him towards the sectional that wrapped around an antique coffee table adorned with succulents. Noya flopped down, encouraging Asahi to do the same. With a bit of effort, Noya managed to lay Asahi across the couch, cradling his head in his lap. Noya lifted one of Asahi’s hands to press numerous tender kisses to his knuckles. Asahi finally met Noya’s gaze, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal. Noya tucked a few straggling strands of hazel behind Asahi’s ear, repeating the motion until he was rewarded with a deep sigh.

Noya smiled down at Asahi, giving the back of his hand another smooch. A grin dared to break Asahi’s anxious expression for the first time today. Without a word, Noya understood that bringing Asahi to his apartment wasn’t the source of Asahi’s stress, but could potentially relieve it. Asahi had numerous project deadlines colliding on his schedule, and the state of which left him restless and distant the last few nights. So Noya pulled him out of the chaos and into a quiet space, urging him to mentally and physically take a step away for a moment. Take a breath. He knew Asahi would come around to the idea, he just needed a little push.

Asahi took a dramatic breath, blinking a few times. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Noya smiled even wider, the apples of his cheeks pressing lines into the corners of his amber eyes. “You’re welcome here anytime,” Noya answered, light laughter dancing on his words, “I’m actually a little surprised it took this long for you to come over.”

“W-what, why?” Asahi scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

“Usually doesn’t take _this_ much convincing to bring my dates home,” Noya smirked sarcastically.

“Oooh,” Asahi’s features were softening with every passing second, “so you’re just easy then, huh?”

“No asshole!” Noya playfully jabbed Asahi in the ribs, threatening to roll him off his lap, “Everyone’s just desperate to get in my bed I guess.”

Asahi choked back a giggle, “Got one of those memory foam mattresses or?”

“Oh my god you’re the worst!” Noya laughed before launching a full tickle assault on Asahi’s  
armpits. The latter sat up with a yelp and scrambled across the couch, attempting to escape Noya’s reach. But he had nowhere to hide. Noya pounced, pinning Asahi on his stomach by straddling his hips. From there he had infinite access to all of Asahi’s most sensitive spots, and his fingers wriggled across them accordingly. Asahi was gasping and crying with laughter, twisting his arms around to defend against the barrage. Noya dodged Asahi’s futile attempt to stop him.

Noya leaned forward, pressing his torso along Asahi’s spine, and blew a breath against his ear. Asahi whined helplessly, his shoulders shrugging to fend him off. Noya persisted,  
tangling his hand in Asahi’s full hair to hold him steady while his tongue dipped behind his lobe. Things were going pear-shaped, and _fast._ Asahi hissed and groaned into the cushions, feeling arousal tensing against the crotch of his jeans. Noya slid his tongue up the shell of Asahi’s ear before dragging his teeth back down it. Asahi’s resistance melted along with his inhibitions, and his hand settled on the back of Noya’s neck, rubbing small circles with his fingertips. Noya couldn’t help but grin at how easily Asahi had forgotten all about work, focusing solely on him. Pride, satisfaction, and something else entirely was flooding his bloodstream.

“Feelin’ a little better baby?” Noya muttered, slipping his free hand under Asahi’s waist.

Whatever tension was left in Asahi’s body was fading fast. He managed a happy hum muffled in the couch, tilting his head slightly into a nod. Noya teased at the front of Asahi’s jeans, drawing a soft thrust from the latter and shocking the former. Taking his cue, Noya hurried to tug free Asahi’s shirt from his broad torso and onto the floor. Asahi shuffled to roll over, but Noya stopped him. This position was too full of opportunities to pass up. He allowed Asahi to get a little more comfortable at least, resting his head on crossed forearms. Noya sighed, fully appreciating every line and detail of Asahi’s elegant shoulders and back. Down to the mole perfectly adorning the left dimple at the small of his back.

Delicate fingers explored Asahi’s spine and shoulder blades, traveling with deliberate tenderness. Asahi’s breaths deepened with every smooth stroke of Noya’s hands, crossing over into soft moans when he failed to restrain them. Noya was delighted with the effect he had on Asahi, and eagerly met his bare-chestedness with his own. He leaned forward to press open-mouth kisses across Asahi’s sultry skin, starting at the nape of his neck. Noya took his sweet time making his way down, like his lips were skis descending the slalom of Asahi’s back. The farther he went, the more Noya craved the subtle taste of oil and sweat dancing on his taste buds. The trail of kissing quickly evolved into one of licking, sucking, and biting.

Asahi squirmed, arching his back beneath the hot mouth tracing wet lines across it. Noya’s fingers dove back under Asahi’s hips, undoing the button and zipper he found there. With a forceful tug, the supple curves of Asahi’s ass, thighs, and calves were laid bare. Asahi watched over one shoulder as Noya groped his ass with fervor. He clapped one cheek with his palm, keenly eyeing how the soft flesh jiggled in his hands. Asahi whimpered when the second spank landed and thrusted his leaking cock between the couch cushions. Noya kneaded Asahi’s cheeks with both hands while his tongue glided up the back of one thigh. Asahi could do nothing but moan into his forearms as his knees buckled and hips twitched.

“You taste so good,” Noya growled against slick skin.

Asahi buried his blushing face deeper into the couch, stifling his own sounds.

“Just love my mouth on you, don’t you?” Noya persisted, sucking a hickey into the tender juncture of Asahi’s thigh and cheek.

Asahi’s feet kicked out, toes curling. Noya giggled. “But what if I kiss you,” his lips hovered closely between Asahi’s asscheeks, “here.” Noya brushed his nose briefly along the divide, turning his head to plant small kisses on either side. Asahi shuddered. Noya grinned, withdrawing slightly. “Well?” he teased.

Asahi peeked over one shoulder hesitantly, eyebrows downturned in a sweet and anxious expression. He bit down on his lower lip, hoping that would suffice for the words that weren’t coming. Noya narrowed his eyes, mouth drifting open slightly in a wicked smirk. He waited, squeezing his hands a little tighter around the supple mounds they rested on.

Asahi rolled his eyes before turning away. “Please…” he whispered quietly.

“Please…?” Noya queried slyly, blowing a cool breath down between Asahi’s thighs.

Asahi’s hips bucked again, shying away from the sensation. He sighed, licking his lips. “I n-need you,” Asahi muttered with a little extra effort, “Your tongue. Insi--”

Asahi’s sentence was clipped off by a ragged groan as Noya’s tongue sank deep into his twitching hole. He spanked Asahi one last time before sprawling his fingers and spreading him wide. Noya withdrew slightly before he spat, saliva dribbling from his lower lip and saturating Asahi’s entrance. He shoved his tongue back inside, velvety tastebuds dragging past Asahi’s entrance. Noya hummed appreciation for the delicious cake that was his to devour, and he lapped it up passionately. Asahi gasped wordlessly as his body responded all on its own. Smooth curves rolled down his spine and off his hips, nudging his ass closer to Noya’s eager lips. Asahi was rewarded with swift pressure knocking at his prostate. He moaned brokenly as another wave of precum dribbled from his swollen tip. Noya swirled his tongue in wide circles, pressing down hard with every eclipse, pushing Asahi closer to the edge of release.

“Uuuhhnn I… w-want--” Asahi slurred, tension building in his trembling loins.

Noya traded his tongue for two fingers, freeing up his drooling mouth. He wiped it on the back of his free hand while twisting the inserted one. “Hmm?” Noya sighed, “You want… what?” His fingers slid in and out leisurely, knuckles curling with every stroke. Asahi reached for the first pillow he found and held on tight. He heard Noya unzip behind him as two fingers turned into three. Asahi winced and whimpered as his muscles were stretched open, words refusing to form amongst his foggy thoughts.

Noya’s freshly exposed knees straddled Asahi’s as his throbbing cock slid between the snug thighs below him. He leaned forward, fingers still working Asahi’s entrance rapidly. Noya propped himself up with an elbow beside Asahi’s ribs. He pressed his lips into Asahi’s shoulder blade as he squeezed his legs tighter together around Asahi’s. The pair shared a groan as Noya thrust once between the firm muscles. Asahi flexed his thighs, pairing the friction with measured waves of tight pressure. Noya pressed his forehead into Asahi’s damp back, breath hissing through clenched teeth. He rolled his hips again, full cock sliding under Asahi’s balls.

Sweat rolled down Noya’s groin to join with Asahi’s, lubricating his primal movements. He matched the rhythm of his fingers to his hips. Loud and shameless moans erupted from Asahi’s throat, as he bit down on a throw pillow he was hugging. A few more strokes, and Noya deemed Asahi well and ready to take him. “I _could_... make you beg more... but...” Noya muttered between tender kisses pressed along Asahi’s shoulder, “you’re too fucking irresistable.” He pulled his fingers free, slow and deliberate, turning up Asahi’s desperate longing to another level. Noya forced his knees between Asahi’s, knocking them apart to make space for himself there.

“On your knees, angel,” Noya commanded, circling his fingers around Asahi’s hips. Asahi tucked his knees under himself slowly before lifting his behind, chest and chin still slumped lazily into the cushions. He wiggled his ass with subtle effort, earning him a monumental spanking that sent searing vibrations tingling down his thighs. Noya snickered, more than pleased with the power he held over Asahi in this position. He took one last look at the bountiful ass he yearned to ruin, before fisting his solid length behind it. Noya leaned forward, lips pressing between Asahi’s shoulder blades as his tip nudged between Asahi’s ass cheeks. Asahi cried a plea, tipping his hips back.

“Needy much?” Noya sneered, dragging his fingernails up and down Asahi’s back, raising goosebumps as he went. He pushed his head inside just an inch before pulling out completely, holding Asahi’s hips firmly in place and making him wait. Asahi’s shoulders sagged theatrically, the saddest whine rumbling in his chest. Asahi’s present brattiness gave Noya’s cock a head rush. He paused _just_ a few seconds longer... but couldn’t resist stuffing him full straight to the hilt. Noya’s mouth fell open in a satisfied moan while Asahi gasped for breath, fingers racing across the couch to cling to the cushion’s edge. Noya didn’t give him enough time to get settled before he started snapping his hips against Asahi’s like an animal. The slapping of flesh was accented by rough grunts and garbled words.

“I might… have you get you fired,” Noya gasped out, pleasure buzzing across his nerves. His palm glanced off Asahi’s ass again with a smack, “I’ve got… an opening in mind for you.”

Asahi’s back arched as he sobbed into the couch, unable to respond.

Noya tangled one hand in Asahi’s hair, getting a solid grip. He straightened Asahi’s body with a firm yet gentle yank of his arm. Noya’s other hand reached around, wrapping his fingers around the base of Asahi’s neglected cock. He pumped him passionately, mirroring every thrust of his hips with a stroke of his palm, all while biting lasting marks into Asahi’s shoulder. From this angle Noya could abuse Asahi’s prostate with reckless abandon.

“You’d love it wouldn’t you?” Noya grunted, once perfectly styled hair now sticking to his sweating temples and neck. “Being my personal cumslut.”

Asahi shuddered in Noya’s grasp, careening over the edge of orgasm. His long eyelashes fluttered as he spilled across the couch in spurts, muscles twitching all over. Noya hummed his approval, but wasn’t stopping. If anything, he picked up the pace. Asahi’s head tipped back onto Noya’s shoulder, brows furrowing. He barely got a chance to catch his breath as intense pleasure pummeled his nerves. Asahi’s senses were firing on all cylinders, overwhelmed by every powerful thrust colliding with his body. It was intoxicating. Noya’s slurred praises and raucous moans were a beautiful harmony in his ears. Asahi’s palms found Noya’s hips, holding on timidly, moving his body together with his.

“God you’re so fucking sexy,” Noya’s voice cracked over the words. He caught Asahi’s lips with his own in a sideways kiss, tongues colliding passionately. Noya snapped his hips a few more times with renewed vigor before painting Asahi’s insides, moaning into his mouth until he was well and completely finished. Their bodies seemed suspended in time, the air around them stuffy with sex. The only remaining sound was the ice machine clicking in the kitchen, which was nearly drowned out by Noya and Asahi’s pounding hearts and lungs. Their kiss finally broke in favor of fresh oxygen, which both swallowed down eagerly.

Noya pulled out gently while guiding Asahi’s hand to the back of the couch, making sure he was steady enough on his own before climbing off the couch. Asahi tipped sideways slightly, leaning into the back cushions. His body felt soft and his mind was still hazy. Noya leaned over Asahi to gingerly kiss his sticky temple. “Not that you would, but uh,” Noya whispered, “don’t go anywhere ‘kay?”

Asahi managed a “Hmm?”

“Just gonna grab a couple things,” Noya pressed a smooch into his eyebrow, “then I’ll be back to take good care of you.”

Asahi nodded his assent, sending Noya off on his dire mission of aftercare. Asahi felt like he was dreaming. A whole afternoon spent with Noya, all alone, just the two of them. Free from stressful projects, grouchy critics, petty coworkers. Asahi blinked, eyes darting across the room and back to the door. No Daichi. _And no Suga._ Asahi stifled a laugh. Maybe his friendships were a little unconventional, and maybe his relationship with Noya was fast and wild. But Asahi did know one thing for sure: he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I love these two so damn much! I really hope you enjoyed, comments & kudos forever welcome <3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
